Kingdom Hearts Eternal Darkness
by Mrs. Vladislaus Dracula
Summary: Earth has been destroyed by the heartless, so it's up to Sila, Earth's keyblade weilder and her friend Caitlyn to stop the heartless, but Caitlyn isn't who she appears to be, and when Sila meets Sora and Caitlyn's past is reveiled, the battle for Kingdom
1. Chapter 1

**KINGDOM HEARTS**

**ETERNAL DARKNESS**

A story by xxSilaxx and Darth Vengeance

Disclaimer: We do not own Kingdom Hearts, Disney related characters, or characters and worlds of Tim Burton

**Chapter 1: Earth's Demise**

Sila felt her head bobbing up and down. _Where am I? _She could barely open her eyes, for they were heavy with lack of sleep and worry. She was……..floating? No, falling, the sensations were becoming mixed into a feeling that wasn't describable. Sila blinked and then stood on the side of a grassy hill that went off into a cliff. Someone was standing on the ledge looking outward towards the stars. The figure was wearing strange cloths, and black trench coat and they had strange pointed ears. On the back of her hand, there was a glowing symbol in the shape of a triangle. The figure turned around.

"Caitlyn? What's going on?" Sila asked worriedly, she noticed her friends eyes were distant and her pupils were dilated, you could barely see the sky blue her eye color was. She was staring through Sila.

"Sila…….the door…..it's opening. Now we can leave this place……..come with me…….it is the only way…….." Caitlyn extended her arm to her. She was wearing golden gauntlets and she had two swords in two different sheathes strapped to her waste. Her forehead had the same symbol her arm bared. Sila began to step forward, then she noticed the grass was no longer their and the cliff began to crack. Then a huge shadow appeared behind Caitlyn. Caitlyn remained unfazed and continued to stand their patiently. Then the creatures arm shape shifted into a sword and went straight through Caitlyn, the ground shattered and Sila began to fall. Sila was standing in the patio at her school, but instead of it being crowded and busy, only three people stood there. She walked up to the first person, it was her friend Shuikei. Before Sila could say a greeting Shuikei asked her a question.

"What's most important to you? Being number one, friendship, or your prized possessions?"

Sila thought about this and replied, "Friendship, friends are better then any title or possession."

"That's not what Caitlyn said." Shuikei smiled while saying. "But I agree with your answer better." Before Sila could ask what Caitlyn's response was, Shuikei disappeared. Sila then ran over to her other friend, Lita.

"What are you so afraid of? Getting old, being different, or being indecisive?"

"Being different, I don't want to be excluded." Sila said.

"Once again, Caitlyn responded differently………I'm not afraid of anything." Lita then disappeared. Sila ran up to the last person, C.J.

"What do you want out of life? To see rare sight, to broaden your horizons, or to be strong?"

"To see rare sight, you only live for so long……." But before she could finish, C.J was gone, and then, so was she.

Sila was now on a stained glass platform, Caitlyn was in the picture. She was in the center holing a sword, the symbol that Sila saw earlier was above her head with three other people, a young man in green, a young woman in a dress, and a big older man in foreign cloths. To her side was her in other cloths, she was wearing Egyptian clothing with a sword with an Egyptian eye. Her other side was blank. Three items appeared around the platform. A wand, a sword, and a shield, _Choose one and sacrifice another……_

Sila walked over to the wand and picked it up, then she discarded the sword. _It's done………rest up……the door is almost opened._

_Sila_

_Sila_

"SILA! WAKE UP!" Sila awoke with a jolt.

"What?" Caitlyn was shaking her frantically.

"I know this class is boring, but an F is an F no matter how boring. Now do your work!"

"Have you done it?" Sila asked with a yawn.

"Me? Heck no! I just want your answers!"

"Caitlyn! Sila! Shut Up! Cleaning Duty, after school!"

"What? Why don't you yell at anyone else that talks?" Caitlyn snapped.

"Because I dislike you above all my other students."

"That's because you are jealous that I have more friends then you'll ever have."

"I know you have no friends, you are a loner that doesn't fit in! Do you want detention for tomorrow?"

"No! Being stuck alone in a room with you for God only knows how long, no thanks. Send me to hell instead!" The class began to snicker at Caitlyn's sarcastic remarks. Before the teacher could get her in more trouble the bell rang and Sila and Caitlyn walked to the closet to get the cleaning soap and mops.

"Caitlyn, your big mouth is always getting us in trouble! Why can't you keep your remarks to a minimum?" Sila scolded.

"The sad thing is…..I am!" Sila hit her self, giving up on Caitlyn's reckless behavior. Caitlyn swung open the rusty closet door and out emerged a small black creature. "Wahhhh!" A bucket fell on Sila's head as Caitlyn yelled when the creature latched to her face. "What….in hell……is attacking my face………?" Caitlyn said while trying to breathe through it.

"I haven't the faintest idea…….." Sila said, trying to pull it off her face. She then gave up and tried removing the bucket that was on her head. The creature unlatched it self and was perched on Caitlyn's shoulder. "Awww, you have a friend." Sila smiled as she began to clean using the bucket that had landed on her head.

"Yeah……….let me go get a container for all of my extra joy……" Caitlyn began to clean too as the little black thing began to sing on her shoulder. It was all black with yellow eyes; it had long feet, and fingers. It also had long antennas that were zig-zagged. They were soon done with their hallway and went to move the cleaning items to the storage basement. "Why don't we put the cleaning stuff back in the closet?"

"Because it's the weekend and they want all the equipment in the basement." Sila said while waling down the old concrete steps. They began to put their mops on the racks when they heard a voice.

"This world has been connected, tied to the darkness. Soon to be completely eclipsed."

"What? Who are you?" Caitlyn started, and then she noticed the old wooden door next to the hooded figure. "Has that always been there?" Sila nodded her head no as the shadow thing on her shoulder began to growl.

"You know nothing, and one who knows nothing understands nothing."

"I understand more then you think." Caitlyn said in a voice that wasn't her own. The man appeared to gasp. Sila could see his teeth clench together in frustration. The man's mouth gaped in surprise then twisted in frustration.

"This time you won't be so lucky, this time you'll be mine! And you'll help me by finding this world's door!" The man then disappeared.

"Let's go home……..what!" The ground began to shake uncontrollably. Screams could be heard through the walls.

"What's going on?" Sila yelled out in confusion.

"The door…….." Caitlyn began to point to a random location lifelessly. She then snapped awake and grabbed Sila's arm and dragged her up the stairs.

"Come! We are running out of time……" Caitlyn was speeding down the hall, out the building, and onto the road.

"Where are we going?" Sila yelled. Caitlyn then skidded to a stop. She turned and looked at Sila's hand. It was glowing, then a key materialized into her hand.

"A……key……?" Caitlyn asked, and before Sila could comment on it, the ground began to shake again. Caitlyn's sister ran up to them along with Lita.

"These little back shadow things are taking peoples hearts, everyone is dead!" Erin yelled, she was shaking in fear and Lita was trying to kill the monsters. The one on Caitlyn's shoulder killed it for her.

"Hey! He was mine!" Litra yelled at the little shadow. Suddenly, a gigantic shadow formed and stuck it's hand in the Earth.

"It's taking the planets heart……." Caitlyn muttered. Caitlyn grabbed a lead pipe, well; the pipe actually came to her. She held her hand out and the pipe flew to her. She lunged at the creature and swung at it. It pulled it's hand out of the ground and swung at her. Caitlyn dodged and landed, then made another move. The cloaked man appeared next to Sila.

"She still hasn't learned, again she will die……." Sila took the key and slashed at the monster. It paid no attention to her, instead it attacked Caitlyn harder. Its hand shape shifted into a sword. Caitlyn twisted in the air to get another blow on it, but it moved quicker then she estimated and stabbed her in the chest with its shadow sword. Her face twisted in pain as she fell to the ground. A shadow came and tried to absorb her heart, but the shadow that had been with her took it first and disappeared.

"Caitlyn!" Sila yelled, then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Victorian Square, The Beginning of an Unbreakable Bond (Caitlyn)

Disclaimer: Don't own anything here except Sila and Caitlyn

Caitlyn opened her eyes, they were heavy and her head was pounding. _Where am I……The last thing I remember… is……nothing. _Caitlyn had no memory at all; she was lost, hungry, and confused. She got up and walked out of the alley and into the square. The town was grey, different shades of grey and other dull colors. _Well this is sure lively………_Caitlyn thought sarcastically to herself. She walked around the square and looked into the shops and admired the pretty little houses. One was bigger then the others, and on the door it read:

Home Of Lord and Lady Everglot

Caitlyn shrugged, thinking nothing of it. She continued walking down the side walk until she saw an argument occur. A tall slender young man wearing a black suit was angrily debating with two older looking people, one a man and one a woman. The woman was dressed in the most peculiar manner, wearing a fox boa and a grayish dress. The man was skinny like the younger man but had a beard and was slightly hunched. He wore a big black top hat and had a cane. He was also wearing a tux. Caitlyn could hear there somewhat heated discussion, but everyone else in the town could hear it as well, except for the deaf old couple that never leaves there house and that no one has heard from in the last six years because they all got annoyed with their hearing disability.

"Mother, I'll marry when I want to! I don't want to marry a girl I have never before met, I want to fall in love…."

"There is no such thing as falling in love! And besides, with all the money your father earned for our family by inventing canned fish we'll be able to get a girl with a title and class." The woman hollered at the young man.

"But mother, just let me……Dad……"

"I'm sorry Victor, but we want to go up on the social ladder, that's why we had you!" The couple jumped in the car, leaving Victor horribly depressed and alone on the street corner where the carriage had once been. Caitlyn walked up to the man and asked what was going on.

"How could you not know? It's always the same, parents trying to get money or power using their children and marrying them off!" Caitlyn didn't get it but as Victor walked away, she followed him.

"Don't you have somewhere to go instead of wallowing in my misery?"

"Not really, I don't know where I am. And you are the only one here to talk to me seriously. Victor paused and stared at her.

"You don't know where you are?" Caitlyn shook her head sadly.

"I know I'm not from around here." Caitlyn said.

"Yeah, I'd have probably seen you around." Victor commented. "Well, see you around then." Victor then walked to his home which was above his father's business. Caitlyn sat at the corner and watched him walk through the door. Caitlyn continued to explore the gloomy town and decided this place was very boring. That is until she found the music store. She sat at the piano for hours, the store owner got tips by saying he hired Caitlyn to play. Victor then walked in the store to by some new blank sheets of bar lines to write music. He instantly recognized Caitlyn and walked over.

"You know how to play?" He asked, somewhat surprised as he sat down on the pianos bench next to her.

"Yeah, I don't remember where I learned though…" Caitlyn played more notes and chords. Victor stared at her with curiosity in his eyes, he had never met someone like this girl before. She was strange, mysteries, yet there was something dark and mysterious in her eye. She seemed distant, watching the world through a looking glass. She smiled to herself as she began playing another song, she then looked at him expectedly. He blushed and looked down.

"Aren't you going to play with me?" Caitlyn asked him, while continuing the begging of the duet.

"Oh, right….." Victor began to play with Caitlyn. Victor didn't understand it, but there was something about Caitlyn……but he couldn't put his finger on it. After the song was done, Victor turned to Caitlyn in amazement.

"Just who are you?" He asked in shock.

"I wish I could tell you……" Caitlyn said sadly, the shop owner then closed shop and Caitlyn and Victor walked down the street towards the bridge. It was over ice, and snow began to fall threw the air. The sky was dark, as the sun was almost completely under the horizon.

"I have a guest bedroom in my house……if you don't have anywhere to stay……you know……" Victor started.

"I don't want to cause you or your family any inconvenience." Caitlyn said while leaning casually against the bridge.

"It wouldn't be a problem until my parents return on their quest for my 'happiness' so they won't be back for awhile.

"Why are you offering your hospitality to a stranger like me?" Caitlyn asked him curiously.

"I have my reasons, and you don't have a place to stay unless you come so, lets go." Victor led the way back to his house. They passed the fish market and walked up the staircase to the guest bedroom. Caitlyn instantly fell asleep after Victor had left for his room. But Victor came back and watched her sleep for what seemed like hours before he too, entered the world of dreams. Little did he know this would be his last normal night at home…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hall of Villains, The Plan to Find the Soul of Times

"How can this be? The key blade bearer of earth is still alive? And you morons don't know where she went!" Maleficent yelled at the long wide table of evil villains. "And to top that off, the chosen key wielder is still sealing worlds? Plus, the Soul of Times hasn't revealed herself! What are we to do?"

"It has been little less then millennia since she last showed herself, and we are running out of time……" Jafar muttered angrily.

"Well when they come to my world, I'll sing that Boogie song and they'll be as good as ours!"

"Shut up Oogie! It'll be I who will drown them in my ocean……"

"WHAT OCEAN! IT BELONGS TO TRIDENT! YOU WORTHLESS OLAF…."

"Quiet! I don't care who does it, I need those three and I need them now!" The hooded man appeared. "We must cloud all the worlds to get to Kingdom Hearts, so hurry and find what I need."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Never Land, Happy Thoughts (Sila)

Sila awoke on a hammock in a ship. She heard the waves outside crashing against the ship. Her key blade was lying next to her, she remembered falling to the ground with a crash and passed out. The blade was still gripped in her hand, but she was no longer on the unwashed floor. A young boy was sitting across from Sila on a storage barrel. He looked around thirteen and had spiky brown hair.

"She's up!" A white duck wearing foreign clothes was jumping up and down. He had a magic wand and sparks shot out.

"Donald……" Sila muttered weakly, recognizing the duck from Disney world.

"Whoa! She knows who I am Goofy! Come here!" Goofy ran over with a shield and poked at Sila.

"Hey! Stop it Goofy! Where am I, Disney!" Sila yelled, jumping up.

"Disney? You mean Walt?" Donald asked.

"You knew Walt Disney?" Sila asked surprised.

"Well sure, he came to our castle many years ago. One of the first to travel to different worlds!" Donald exclaimed.

"Well, who are you then?" Sila asked the boy.

"I'm Sora, where did you get that blade? And what's your name?"

"I'm Sila, and I received it moments before my world was attacked by these strange shadow things. My friend was attacked by them then taken by another through a warp hole, thing. Can you tell me where we are?"

"Were in Neverland! We have to seal this world from the heartless, those shadow things you saw." Goofy explained.

"What do you remember from before your world was attacked?" Sora asked.

"I remember having a weird dream…..and a lot of cold darkness." Sila recalled with much difficulty.

"You should remember more, especially since you also have a key blade." Sora said, half scolding. Sila began to cry softly, disappointed in herself and upset that she was being yelled at. "No! Don't cry, I'm sorry! O.K?"

"I've lost everything, and my best friend is dead!" Sila yelled out. "It stabbed her with it's hand and they took her away! What am I to do?"

"It's ok, we are trying to find our friends too." Sora assured her, taking her hand.

"Sorry, sniff…..everything is happening so fast. I just can't take it anymore…." Sila calmed down a little.

"It's O.K., common, you can come with us. We'll look for your friend too." The group headed up the wooden stairs. These steps were well kept and clean, there were no cob webs or anything. They walked up the stairs and to the Captains den when their shadows came to life!

"Oh damn……" Sora muttered as he and Sila took out their blades into the battle stance.

(A/N: Next chapter, Victor and Caitlyn draw closer, but is it all for nothing when Victor's parents put him in an arranged marrage?)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sketches, and Eloping (Caitlyn)

Caitlyn awoke in the morning and rolled out of bed. She dressed in her uniform style cloths. (Like what Edward Elric wears under his cloak on it with long sleeves and the Imperial symbol in on the shoulder.) Caitlyn slid down the hall and walked to Victor's room. Victor was finishing a drawing at his desk, he stood up and released a butterfly and watched it fly around the room in amazement. Then it flew out his window and he stuck out his head to watch it fly down the street before he shut the window. He sat back down at his desk, turned the page in his note book to work on an already started drawing. Caitlyn walked up behind him and gazed at the picture, he still hadn't noticed that she had walked in. He watched over his shoulder, it was a picture of her. In the picture, she stood alone gazing into space in deep thought. In her hand, was a strange keylike weapon shaped in a very intricate design. It was black and shined like a dull stone, but it was brilliant. Victor turned slightly and noticed her standing there, he jumped and slammed the notebook shut.

"I apologize, I didn't relies you were, excuse me….." He ran down the hall after mixing his notebook amongst a shelf of other books. Caitlyn opened them and looked at the pictures, some were from when he was little, the pictures seemed to progress over time. The details became more intense with every book, but some of the pictures caught her attention, at least once in every book was a picture he drew of himself standing alongside a girl. Getting married it seemed, it was strange, so far she couldn't make out the face but she was always dressed the same with the same hair and same stance. Same cloths too, she still couldn't make out the face, but the body was becoming clear. She must have gotten to his teens, for there were intense pictures of him and this person kissing. She was about to open the last journal when Victor ran in and snatched it.

"Why can't I see it?" Caitlyn asked, hurtfully.

"I…….." He looked down at the ground. "I'm not ready for anyone to see it, I'm sorry." Caitlyn stood up and brushed off her pants,

"It's ok; may I see them when you are ready?"

"Yes, but not now…….I made breakfast if you'd like some."

"I'd love some." Victor led her too the kitchen, where there were two plates of eggs and toast. They both began eating as they heard the door begin to open…..

"VICTOR! WE ARE HOME!" Victor jumped up with a huge gasp. His parents walked into the kitchen, their faces filled with joy, until they saw Caitlyn sitting there dumbfounded.

"Victor! Who is she?" Victor jumped up and ran to his mother.

"She didn't have a place to stay, so I let her stay in the guest bedroom……"

"NOTHING HAPPENED RIGHT VICTOR!" His mother yelled angrily.

"No! No! No! She just needed a place to stay, everything is all good." Caitlyn stood up. "We, well, I uh……hardly know her mother. There is no reason for you to be upset…"

"I'll just be going now, thank you for the room Victor." Caitlyn then dashed out the door, grabbing her coat. Victor gazed at where she once stood regretfully, but then his Mom ruined his deep thought.

"Now that she is gone, we can start preparing for your wedding!"

"Wedding? To whom?" Victor yelled in shock.

"Come on Victor! The pastor is waiting at the Everglots for the rehearsal!" Victor walked with his parents silently to the buggy, where Mayhew was waitng. For as long as he could remember, he had the biggest crush on Victoria. But it was all gone now. Now he was just confused, he knew he'd seen Caitlyn from somewhere before, but where? He opened his notebook and looked at the pictures. And then it hit him, like a runaway train.

He looked out the window and saw Caitlyn sitting on the bridge looking out into the frozen water, her face was shielded from him because her coat collar covered her face. But he could see her eyes, which were filled with tears.

The buggy stopped across the street, where the Everglots lived, they exited the vehicle and his parents dragged him up the stairs and into the house. They went through all the proper introductions, and then Maudeline, Victoria's mother, led them to the drawing room. Victor was distracted by the piano and began to play his part of his and Caitlyn's duet. Without Caitlyn's part it seemed hallow, and weak, just like he was he thought to himself grimly. He heard someone behind him so he jumped in shock at the sigt of Victoria Everglot gazing over his shoulder.

"I…..I do apologize Ms. Everglot, how rude of me…..to….well…..excuse me….." Victor lifted the knocked over piano chair.

"You play beautifully," Victor started to get up from lifting the chair. "Mother won't let me near the piano, too passionate she says." Victor's face lit up with shock as he adjusted his cravat.

"If you don't mind me asking……Ms……Everglot……where…where is your….sssshaperone….?" Victor asked nervously.

"I think, that under the circumstances, you could call me Victoria." She said calmly. Victor then remembered why he had liked her so much, she was beautiful and understanding. She was also tolerant.

"Of….. He was barely able to gasp out her name. "Tomorrow we are to be m…..mmmmm……mmmmmm……"

"Married?" Victoria filled in for him.

"Yes…..mmmm…..married!" He finnaly gasped out, he didn't want to get married which made this confrontation all the more nerve raking….

"I'm glad you brought this up Victor, there is something you should know."

"Yes, Victoria?"

"I like you in all Victor, but, I will be eloping with the man I've been seeing tonight. Lord Barkis, he has been caring for me and I love him very much. I hope you understand." Victor looked a little shattered, but he understood completely.

"It's alright Victoria, I hope you will be happy with your suitor…..and I was hoping we could still be friends?" Victor added hopefully.

"Yes, of course Victor, you are a good enough person." Victor smiled.

"Would you like me to run away first so they will pay little attention to you?"

"No, I'll just leave now. I was going to wait till later, but I was able to talk to you sooner then I expected. It was nice meeting you Victor, oh, could you say when they ask you that you've never seen me?"

"Of course Victoria, that's what friends are for." Victor escorted her out the door where Lord Barkis was waiting.

"Ready, Victoria darling?" He said as sweetly as he could muster.

"I grabbed all the money we had, I'm sorry it isn't as much as you have." Lord Barkis's face twisted into disappointment, but quickly washed away. Victoria looked up at Victor and saw the uncertainty in his eyes.

"I'll be fine Victor, don't worry." Lord Barkis then led Victoria to his stage coat and they drove away. Victor went back inside and sat quietly at the piano, then began to play again. Maudeline came out in rage.

"Don't touch things that don't belong to you! I will fetch Victoria out of her room, Pastor Calswells is waiting!" Then Lady Everglot raced up the stairs. Victor walked into the drawing room where the pastor stood by a makeshift alter, and his parents sat on two seats across from him. In between his parents and Victoria's was a small walkway. Victor thought about Lord Barkis, Victor didn't trust him. Before Victor could center in on his reasons, Maudeline ran in looking shocked and surprised.

"VICTORIA IS GONE!" Maudeline yelled, Victor pretended to look surprised, then depressed. The parents then went into a yelling spree with each other.

"How could you loose your daughter, we'd never let Victor run off like that……"

"We always have tight watch on Victoria……"

"Were could she have gone?"

Victor slumped down hopelessly in the corner. The pastor walked over,

"I am sorry, young master Van Dort. I'm sure you will marry soon, maybe with a far better prospect." Victor looked up at him sadly.

"I'll just be going now….." Victor left, neither set of parents noticed through their quarreling. It was now dark outside, he could barely see, but he made out Caitlyn's shadow as she still sat their on the bridge, staring out into space. He took out the journal sadly, and walked over to her. This was going to hard, and he didn't know what to say.

(A/N: Next Chapter, Sila and Sora fight heartless and the notorious Captain Hook? Will Sila do well in her first fight? Or will she drag the others down?)


End file.
